yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Muja Kina
The substitute nurse is a planned rival in Yandere Simulator. The game in future builds will have two nurses: the official nurse and the substitute nurse rival,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/624736922678743040 whose names are still undetermined.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/647984038628593664 The official nurse will be taking a vacation when the rival's week comes.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/630071392612945920 A new official nurse will be generated if the previous one dies.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/630070945235927040 All the nurses will be minor NPC faculty members. A placeholder nurse currently resides in the Infirmary at all times. Her AI is incomplete and will remain so for several months,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657662368844001280 so it is not possible to interact with her yet. For that reason, Info-chan will not recognize pictures of her. Once she is fully implemented, the player will need to sneak past her to access the tranquilizer and the syringe. YandereDev has stated that certain medicines will be kept in a locked container hiding somewhere in the office in the future. It can only be opened with a key, which the nurse will hide in a different spot each week.https://youtu.be/9ff4wdzdQuo?t=269 Appearance The placeholder nurse is currently a busty woman in a low-cut uniform. She has light pink-colored eyes and hair. She has fair skin. She wears a short-sleeved white dress with a low collar and a nurse's cap, and light pink stockings. Yandere-chan cannot take a panty shot of the placeholder nurse. She is outlined in red in Yandere Vision. NewNurseJuly.png|The placeholder nurse. July 25th, 2016. NewNurseModelPantieShot.png |Underneath her skirt. Nursehot.png|The placeholder nurse's face. Personality Unlike the substitute teacher, the substitute nurse is meant to be "pure" and "innocent". While she will also make frequent sexual innuendos, they will be unintentional on her part.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653430665820528641 As she presumably has a Heroic persona, she will be able to fight back if attacked, but it is unknown how strong she will be. Routine She will have a routine, but it is not a high priority at the moment.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643570175153864705 YandereDev has said that her routine will put her in close proximity to Senpai or other students.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/04/26/indestructible-rival/ Relationships Senpai In the final game, Senpai will become sick for the one week while the substitute nurse is at the school. He will visit her once every day.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652667052226818048 Senpai is attracted to sexy and hot nurses,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652937153396117505 so their relationship might grow as a result of these interactions. Trivia *The substitute nurse will disappear when her week is over, even if she is eliminated peacefully.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668189433980583938 *The nurse was implemented in the April 2nd, 2015 Build. She was given an updated appearance in the July 24th, 2016 Build. *YandereDev has stated that the substitute nurse is not a rival who can catch a knife.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635579601129881600 *The placeholder nurse is unaffected by any Easter Egg or the Demonic Ritual. *In the final game, when a student is poisoned or drowned, witnesses might run for her instead of the teachers.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657246535688675328 Gallery Nurse.jpg|Character draft by Aea. The Nurse by Druelbozo.png|A reference image of the nurse by Druelbozo. Nurse.png|The placeholder nurse. April 2nd, 2015. Nursepantyshot.png|Underneath her skirt. April 2nd, 2015. Nurse in the office.png|November 16th, 2015. NurseNov16.png|The placeholder nurse. November 16th, 2015. Ghebd.jpg|An outline of the future substitute nurse, shown in "Yandere Simulator: Past, Present, and Future". NurseRedOutline.png|The nurse's red outline in Yandere Vision. July 25th, 2016. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Rivals Category:Heroic (Persona) Category:Females Category:Unprogrammed Category:Unkillable Category:Faculty (Club) Category:Noninteractive Category:Placeholder